Daddy Edward
by IzzyRP
Summary: TRADUCCION. Edward comparte un momento lindo con Renesmee mientras Bella esta transformandose. ONE SHOT


**DISCLAIRMER los personajes no son míos son de**** SM**** y la historia es de ****TheSparkleyVampire**** yo solo la traduzco con su permiso claro**

Nota de autor

Hubiese querido que hubieran mas momentos Padre/Hija en el libro pero bueno. Espero que en la película si.

* * *

**Daddy Edward**

Sus pensamientos eran pacíficos. Pero los míos no lo eran. Estaban llenos de preocupación. Eran sólo hace unas cortas horas cuando su madre empezó a cambiar. Cuando yo la cambié. Mi esposa, mi mundo, mi Bella. Entonces simplemente oí el cambio en la respiración de Renesmee, significado de que ella va a despertarse. Caminé hacia el bacinete (NT es como una cuna pero de esas que hay en los hospitales en donde ponen a los bebes cuando recién nacen) dónde ella estaba. Veía a la criatura bonita que me miraba fijamente con los mismos ojos de castaño chocolate que eran los rasgos que temí extrañar de Bella una vez se volvería una neófita.

Cargue a mi hija y despacio la mecí en mis brazos. Ella tenía mi cara pero los ojos de Bella. Cuando yo era un humano y a la edad de cortejo me había preguntado siempre como seria mi primer niño. Siempre había querido a una niña. Una dulce princesa pequeña que sería la imagen exacta de su madre y yo.

Pero cuando me transformo Carlisle hace 90 años vine a comprender que no era posible. Hay estaba yo cargando a mi bebe en mis brazos. Probando a mi mismo que estaba equivocado. "Hola encanto", le dije cuando ella agarró mi dedo.

Me consideré un monstruo una vez. Y fui forzado a sufrir una condena eterna. Entonces encontré a Bella y ella se volvió mi mundo. Yo todavía me consideraba un monstruo. Cuando James atacó Bella, hace un año cuando una fiesta simple se convirtió en una noche desastrosa, y hace sólo un mes cuando yo le había hecho daño a su cuerpo.

Mirando a Renesmee cambiaron todos mis pensamientos. Yo era el padre de una dulce, hermosa, pequeña niña. Ya no me vi como un monstruo que odió todo que él hizo. Porque yo no vi a mi preciosa niña como algo que yo odié. Me odié por odiar a mi bebé. Pero entonces oí sus pensamientos.

"Hola " la oí pensar. Había pensado originalmente que era Bella o Rose. Pero entonces oí lo que pensaba "me gusta el sonido de la voz de mamá". Recordé cómo puse mis manos en el estómago de Bella cuando estaba embarazada y cómo me sentía asombrado que cuando la oí, " estoy feliz" y "me gusta también tu voz papi."

Papi. Aunque eran sólo sus pensamientos llamándome Papi me hacían querer llorar lágrimas de felicidad. Ojalá, en efecto, como Bella hizo. Luego volví a mirar a Renesmee. "¿Sabias que mama creía que eras un niño? Ella iba a llamarte EJ". Ella me miró con esos ojos y supe que sería Daddy's Little Princess.(NT Pequeña Princesa de Papa lo deje así porque me gustaba como suena en ingles, lindo no?) Entonces recordé su nacimiento un poco más.

Entonces puse mi cara hasta la protuberancia. Mis dientes mordieron a Bella. Puse mis manos para agarrar lo que Bella pensaba que iba a ser nuestro hijo, sin embargo nuestra hija. Miré a mi pequeña hija con asombro. El cabello rizado de bronce y los ojos de chocolate.

Me había dolido quitar a Renesmee de los brazos de Bella. Sabía que todo lo que ella quería era sostenerla y tener el sentimiento de logro que fue tener un bebé.

"Tira al bebé por la ventana! " Ese monstruo dijo, mientras Renesmee todavía estaba en mis brazos. "Toma al bebé." Le había dicho a Rosalie que ahora tenía el control en si misma. Tomó toda mi fuerza para no atacar al perro que había querido tirar a mi pequeña princesa por la ventana como alguna clase de araña que alguien encuentra y entonces la deja ir de manera humana.

Regresando de mis pensamientos yo miraba mi ángel. Entonces Esme entro en mi cuarto dónde yo estaba con ella. "ten", me dijo mientras me daba una botella como con pegote blanco con olor desagradable. "Carlisle piensa que es mejor que intentas sacar su ser humano tanto como sea posible." Agarre la botella mientras seguía cargando cuidadosamente a. "Gracias."

"Sabes que Bella estará bien. Alice lo ha visto" Miraba a mi madre y le dije de lo que tenia miedo "Pero Renesmee tiene sangre en su cuerpo y Bella será inestable. Tengo miedo que si ella la ve su lado salvaje salga".

"Para eso tenemos a Jasper. Sabes que el la mantendrá bajo control. "entonces me dejo solo con mi hija. Puse la botella en su boca y se negó " Sé que el olor es repulsivo pero por favor, por mi, por mama"

Intento beber la formula de bebe pero lucia como si estuviera enferma. Rápidamente aparte la botella y ella empezó a llorar. "Esta bien cariño. Papi no permitirá que bebas de esa cosa asquerosa. ¿Qué tal esto? Conseguiré la sangre de un delicioso puma. Esos son mis favoritos. Espero que también sean los tuyos.

Realmente aprecié este tiempo. Pero estaba esperando el momento en que Bella estuviera con nosotros y poder ser la única cosa que siempre había querido para mí. Una familia.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste, es cortita lo se, pero es linda no? a mi también me hubiese gustado que hubiera mas momentos Padre/ Hija como dice la autora pero que le podemos hacer. Gracias especiales a TheSparkleyVampire por dejarme traducir su historia.

Por cierto es la primera historia que traduzco porque mi imaginación no da para mas solo para traducir :)

Plis dejen review

Grax por leer


End file.
